


His Good Boy

by nonsense42



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsense42/pseuds/nonsense42
Summary: Mick felt his lips curl up into a grin as he watched Len's body jump before a small breathy moan slipped out, almost like Len wasn't even aware he'd made the sound at all, just from being told he was good.





	His Good Boy

“ _Daddy_ ,” Len whimpered out before letting out a long whine as Mick brought his right hand down, with a hard smack to where his thigh met his ass, “Daddy, _please_.”

 

“Nu uh, baby boy,” Mick rumbled as he smoothed his left along Lenny’s side, “You were a naughty.” Squeezing his hand around Len’s bare hip, he let his gaze roam around Len’s back side, biting the inside of his cheek as he took in the way Len’s skin and started turning a pretty shade of pink where Mick had been spanking him. “S’okay though, Lenny, you’re bein’ a good boy, takin’ the spankin’ like a good boy.”

 

Mick felt his lips curl up into a grin as he watched Len's body jump before a small breathy moan slipped out, almost like Len wasn't even aware he'd made the sound at all, just from being told he was _good_.

 

" _Daddy_ ," Len whined as he shoved his body back into Mick's hands before getting a hold of himself once again, just in time to stop himself from rolling his hips down into their bed.

 

Mick let out a soft, but deep rumble as want coursed through his veins as he looked down at his pretty boy. God, he wanted he couldn’t wait to slide into his boy, to be encased in Len’s tight heat. "Just ten more, Lenny, ten more baby boy."

 

Len’s body tensed almost as soon Mick spoke before letting out a sharp whine. He held himself still for a long moment, Len relaxed back into Mick’s hold.

 

“I know, sweetheart, I know,” Mick rumbled, petting Len’s flank with his left hand, “But gotta learn not t’ break the rules, baby boy.” He waited another few moments, letting Len settle back into himself before he continued on with Len’s punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off the Legends of Super Flarrow Kink Meme Prompt, #64, ColdWave, Daddy kink, spanking and praise kink.


End file.
